Japril Saison 13 : Comme un Boomerang
by syllaos
Summary: Ma vision de la saison 13. Série d'One-Shots imaginant ce que l'avenir (ou plutôt ShondaLand) pourrait réserver à deux de mes personnages préférés de Grey's Anatomy : April Kepner et Jackson Avery.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fanfic Walk of Shame. Mais en ce moment lorsque je suis devant mon écran, l'inspiration me porte plutôt vers la saison 13 que la 10. La meilleure façon de revenir à mon histoire originale est tout simplement d'écrire celles qui me déconcentrent.

Voici donc une série d'one-shots suivant principalement April et Jackson. Ces histoires (plus ou moins courtes) les montrent jongler entre coparentalité, travail, famille et sentiments.

Elles auront toutes des titres de chansons françaises. Tout simplement parce que je trouve l'exercice amusant (bien que pas si évident au final).

Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas... sinon deux ou trois épisodes seraient bien différents ;)

ooOOOoo

* * *

ooOOOoo

 **Léa**

April n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle sentait déjà la douleur. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à passer outre et à soulever les paupières, tout lui revint. Elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait donné naissance à la plus belle des petites filles - il y a environ 28 heures, maintenant - dans des conditions quelques peu dramatiques. Quand sa vision se fixa et que la douleur se diffusa un peu, elle vit Jackson assis dans le fauteuil juste à côté d'elle. Il avait le nez dans des dossiers.

\- « _hey_ », souffla-t-elle

Il regarda vers elle immédiatement et sourit.

\- « _hey, ça y est. Tu es réveillée! Je t'ai apporté un croissant pour le petit dej'...»,_ dit-il. Il poursuivit ensuite en plaisant _«...ou le goûter. Vu l'heure, je ne sais pas trop»._

\- _«j'ai dormi longtemps cette fois-ci?»_ , demanda la rousse.

Il répondit aussitôt :

\- _«il est presque 15h. Donc je dirais environ cinq heures. Mais, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Crois-moi sur parole, je suis...»_

Pendant que le jeune homme parlait, les sens d'April se mirent en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Le berceau de sa fille était vide! Instinctivement, elle voulut se redresser. Ce mouvement tira alors sur ses points de suture. Un vif élancement la fit grincer des dents. Mais, elle en avait rien à faire. Elle avait une seule question en tête : où est son bébé!

Face aux gestes soudains de la jeune femme, Jackson se coupa et se leva aussitôt pour l'empêcher de lever plus.

\- « _attention April! Tu vas te faire mal et bousiller le travail d'Arizona et Bailey»_ , s'alarma-t-il.

\- _«où est mon bébé? Elle n'est pas dans son lit»_ , paniqua la jeune mère

\- « _elle est avec Karev. Il est en train de l'examiner»_ , expliqua rapidement Avery pour la rassurer. Mais, ces propos ne calmèrent pas la maman.

\- « _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle allait bien quand je me suis endormie»_ , s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- _«elle va bien, je t'assure. Il lui fait juste un bilan»_ , reprit le jeune père rapidement.

Soulagée, Kepner se détendit à nouveau dans son lit d'hôpital. Mais elle lança alors :

\- _«Tu devrais être avec elle, Jackson. Le personnel pourrait la perdre ou l'échanger. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi»_.

Le chirurgien plasticien sembla embêté.

\- « _en fait, je l'avais accompagné au départ mais Alex m'a mis dehors...»_

\- _«pourquoi?»_ , s'étonna April

\- « _tu connais Alex...»_ , dit évasivement Jackson.

April fronça les sourcils. Elle allait demander plus d'explication mais le pédiatre entra justement dans la chambre et affirma :

\- _«Je l'ai viré parce qu'il était super galère!»_

Karev s'adressa alors uniquement au joli poupon qu'il avait dans les bras.

\- _«mais au moins ça m'a permis de te donner ta première leçon de médecine : le pire n'est pas d'avoir un patient docteur... mais un patient enfant de docteur, hein!»_

\- _«je te faisais juste remarquer que...»,_ tenta de justifier Jackson.

\- _«tu étais casse... bonbon»_ , se reprit le pédiatre en se rappelant qu'il portait un nourrisson. Il poursuivit en s'approchant du lit d'hôpital : _«Et au lieu de me dire comment faire mon boulot quand j'ausculte ta fille... Tu ferais mieux de faire le tien et lui trouver un prénom car "Mini Dure à Cuire et moi", nous sommes tombés d'accord sur un point pendant notre tête à tête : Bébé Kepner-Avery, ça ne le fait pas du tout»_.

Après cette tirade, il déposa la petite dans les bras de sa mère. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, April rayonna aussitôt. Elle demanda alors à Alex un peu fébrile

\- _«elle va bien?»_

\- _«parfaitement bien. Elle n'a eu que des A à ses examens»_ , plaisanta le brun. _«Bye, "Mini Dure à Cuire"»_ , ajouta-t-il en mimant un check avec la main du bébé.

oOo

* * *

oOo

April ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa fille. Jackson et elle avaient créé une vraie merveille! Alors qu'Alex venait de quitter la pièce, elle réalisa et se tourna vers son ex :

\- _«Bébé Kepner-Avery?»_ , questionna la rousse.

\- _«on a planifié quasiment toute sa vie jusqu'à l'école primaire mais, en fait, on a jamais parlé prénom. Je ne pouvais pas choisir sans toi»,_ se défendit Jackson.

\- _«OK. Mais Kepner Avery, Jackson? Tu n'étais pas obligé d'ajouter mon nom»,_ répondit-elle.

\- « _ça me paraît logique. Elle est autant de moi que de toi»_ , s'expliqua le jeune père.

\- _«ta famille va détester ça, Jackson...»_ , l'avertit la rousse.

\- « _ils n'ont rien à dire. Nous sommes ses parents. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons»_ , argumenta-t-il.

April ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette touchante attention. Jackson s'approcha alors du lit et s'assit sur le rebord. Il tendit la main vers sa fille pour lui caresser la joue. La petite qui somnolait, ouvrit un œil et s'étira. Et au passage, elle lui saisit son index. Le trentenaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta :

\- _«par contre, Alex n'a pas tort. Il faut lui trouver un prénom. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, bien sûr»_.

\- _«non, ça va. Je suis beaucoup moins groggy. J'ai les idées assez claires»_ , répondit la chirurgienne.

\- «OK. A _lors, on s'y met»_ , dit-il.

Mais les deux parents se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Finalement, April fut la première à se lancer :

\- _«qu'est-ce que tu penses de Piper»_

\- _«ça fait nom de strip-teaseuse»,_ se moqua Jackson.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter par la réplique cinglante.

\- _«bon... Euh Rachel ?»_ , proposa-t-elle.

\- _«non trop Friends»_

\- _«Willow ?»_

\- _«Trop Buffy. Évitons les prénoms sortis des séries télés, s'il te_ plaît», trancha-t-il.

Sentant l'agacement grimper, Kepner prit une grande respiration et dit :

\- _«d'accord. Alors... Ève?»_

\- _«trop biblique»_

\- _«tu te rends compte que si on raye tous les prénoms qui apparaissent dans la bible ou une série télé, on en supprime plus des trois quarts?»,_ rétorqua April un peu irritée.

\- _«je ne suis pas totalement contre les prénoms sortis de la bible»_ , se défendit Jackson. _«Disons que celui là m'inspire pas. Je veux juste quelques choses d'aussi doux que ma fille. Et pas quelques choses qui fait penser à une tentatrice qui a été expulsée du paradis»_ tenta d'expliquer le papa.

La rousse s'adoucit. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lança excitée :

\- _«je sais! Justine!»_ dit-elle heureuse

\- _«comme Timberlake?»,_ répliqua décontenancé le chirurgien.

\- « _non! Pas Justin... mais JustiNE»_ , reprit la jeune mère.

\- _«je vois pas la différence. Et, on ne va pas nommer notre fille d'après ton coup de cœur d'adolescence»,_ dit catégoriquement l'ex-mari.

\- _«mais c'est sympa... Ça commence par un "J" comme toi»_ , plaida la jeune femme.

\- _«il y a des tas de prénoms qui commencent par "J"»,_ maugréa Avery puis proposa alors _«Tiens, comme Janet. C'est bien ça»_

\- _«tu es sérieux? Vraiment, Jackson? Janet!»_ , s'offusqua la maman.

\- _«oui. ça sonne bien»_ répondit-il beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

\- _«sérieusement... Janet, Jackson? Rien ne te choque?»,_ dit Kepner en appuyant bien sur les deux prénoms accolés ensemble.

Le trentenaire réalisa enfin où son ex-femme tiquait et fit une grimace.

\- _«tu as raison. C'est pas terrible»_ , reconnut-il. Mais toujours motivé pour trouver un prénom à sa fille, il continua _«J'aime bien Anna, par contre»_.

\- _«c'est mignon mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit une Anna»_ , tergiversa April. A ce moment là, la petite fit une moue. La maman dit en rigolant :

\- « _je crois qu'elle est d'accord avec moi»_

\- _«et pourquoi pas Catherine»_ , avança le papa à court d'idée.

Son ex femme se détourna aussitôt de leur fille pour lui lancer avec un regard noir.

\- _«et pourquoi pas Karen dans ce cas-là»_ , répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le chirurgien leva aussitôt les mains en signe de défaite.

\- _«tu marques à nouveau un point»_.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Kepner se lança à nouveau :

\- _«qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sarah ?»_

\- « _je mets un veto»_ , dit Avery sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- _«tu ne fais que ça depuis une demi heure»_ , se plaignit la jeune maman.

\- « _je mets un veto définitif et sur Penny, aussi»_ ajouta son ex.

\- _«pourquoi on l'appellerait Penny !», s_ 'exclama April. Les prénoms Sarah et Penny se mirent à rebondir ensemble dans sa tête. Quand tout d'un coup, elle comprit l'association d'idées qu'avait fait Jackson. C'étaient les deux nanas avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité! Elle reconnut alors simplement :

\- _«tu marques un point à ton tour»._ Puis, elle poursuivit avec un sourire en coin : _«je suppose qu'on laisse tomber aussi Alexandra, Mara et Stéphanie, alors»_.

\- _«Je préférerais, en effet»,_ répliqua Jackson. Le fantôme d'un sourire apparaissait au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

April embrassa doucement la petite fille endormie dans ses bras. Elle soupira :

\- _«mon pauvre petit ange. A ce rythme là, on ne va jamais te trouver de prénom!»_.

\- _«et pourquoi pas Angelica?»_ , demanda-t-il réagissant aux propos prononcés.

\- _«c'est joli, mais beaucoup trop long»,_ s'exclama April _«Surtout si on se tient au Kepner-Avery. Tu imagines le temps qu'il lui faudra pour écrire son prénom et son nom de famille. Je suis même pas sure qu'il y aura assez de cases dans les documents administratifs!»_ , argumenta-t-elle

\- _«OK. Donc concentrons-nous sur les prénoms de maximum deux syllabes»_ dit Jackson tentant une approche plus méthodique du problème. Son ex-épouse acquiesça et lança :

\- _«Ann, Beth, Chloé, Donna»_

\- _«non»,_ dit-il. Il reprit alors à son tour « _Emma, Fanny, Gina, Isis, Kyla?»_

April fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- « _Mais j'aime bien le son "A" dans les prénoms»,_ reconnut-elle. Elle énuméra alors : _«Comme Jana, Clara, Sonia, Mia, Théa...»_

\- _«Léa»_ , souffla doucement Jackson.

April s'arrêta et regarda son ex-époux dans les yeux. Sans échanger aucun mot, ils avaient compris. Ils avaient trouvé le prénom de leur fille!

Le chirurgien plasticien se pencha sur son bébé et dit : _«qu'est que tu en penses Léa, c'est le bon ?»_

À ce moment là, la petite se mît à sourire dans son sommeil.

\- _«elle approuve»_ , ria April.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. L'avenir lui semblait un peu moins incertain d'un coup. Après tout, ils avaient franchi la première étape de la co-parentalité sans trop d'encombre.


	2. Ton Nom

**Ton nom**

 _Jackson présente Léa à sa mère._

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Il était plus de 23 heures et tout était tranquille dans l'hôpital, surtout dans cette partie du bâtiment qui abritait l'administration. Léa avait décidé de faire la fiesta ce soir. Comme April avait - malgré ses protestations - besoin de repos, Jackson avait pris la petite pour lui faire visiter l'hôpital. Après la salle de repos, la crèche, les salles d'opération et la galerie, le tour finissait par son bureau. Il avait passé un temps fou dans cette pièce lorsque April était en Jordanie et leur appartement bien trop vide. Mais, il se rendait compte en voyant la pile de documents sur son bureau que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'était pas venu. Il avait arrêté de marcher quelques secondes pour regarder les papiers. Mais Léa fit rapidement entendre son mécontentent.

\- _«ok ok ma puce. On va se remettre en route. Mais tu sais, papa commence à être fatigué. Ça serait bien si tu acceptais de dormir dans ton lit»,_ dit Jackson

\- _«tu sais que ce n'est que le début?»_ , répliqua une voix amusée derrière le jeune père.

Jackson se retourna et vit sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- _«maman, tu es là? Mais il est super tard!»_.

\- _«j'ai pris le dernier vol. J'en aurais - bien sûr - pris un bien avant, si j'avais été prévenue plus tôt»_ , répondit Catherine Avery avec une légère pointe de reproche.

\- _«désolé pour ça. Mais les choses ont été vraiment chaotiques ici»,_ répliqua le jeune homme en faisant le sourire qui avait toujours fait fondre sa mère et ainsi tiré de nombreux mauvais pas. La stratégie marcha. Elle levait les yeux au ciel tout en tentant de refréner un rictus puis dit:

\- _«je comprends, t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien?»_

\- _«tout va très bien»,_ répondit le trentenaire en s'approchant. Catherine Avery aperçut alors beaucoup mieux le nourrisson. L'émotion saisit la nouvelle grand-mère et elle s'écria :

\- _«mon dieu! Elle est encore plus belle que sur la photo»_

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vive réaction de sa mère si souvent maître d'elle-même lorsqu'il était question de sentiment.

Il lui tendit alors le bébé et dit :

\- _«Léa, je te présente ta Mamy Cathy»_.

La grand-mère récupéra la petite dans ses bras. Toute émue, elle n'avait même pas réagi au «Mamy Cathy». Elle s'émerveilla:

\- _«c'est ton portrait craché!»_

\- _«peut-être mais le sourire c'est April»_ , estima Jackson.

Entre la conversation et la position arrêtée prolongée, Léa se décida à rouvrir un œil. Catherine susurra doucement :

\- « _bonjour Léa Avery»_.

\- « _en fait, c'est Léa Reed Kepner-Avery»_ , reprit le jeune père.

\- _«Quoi?», s_ 'offusqua sa mère.

Comprenant immédiatement où sa mère tiquait, le chirurgien plasticien expliqua :

\- _«comme j'ai dit à April, elle est à nous deux. C'est normal qu'elle ait nos deux noms. En plus, j'ai fait des recherches. Ça simplifie les démarches administratives dans le cas de parents non-mariés. A l'école, pour partir en voyage, en cas de décision médicale urgente... les gens sont moins suspicieux si les enfants portent les noms de chaque parent»_.

\- _«mais pourquoi pas Avery-Kepner, alors? En plus, c'est dans l'ordre alphabétique!»_ , répliqua la grand-mère.

\- _«parce que j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait moins bien. Et franchement, pourquoi l'ordre aurait une importance»_ , poursuivit-il agacé.

\- _«parce que plus grande lorsqu'elle se présentera, elle dira le premier nom et pas forcément le deuxième. En plus, ça diminuera son poids au sein de la fondation»_ , justifia l'urologue.

\- _«elle a peine 3 jours. Je pense qu'elle a de la marge avant de penser conseils d'administration et jeux de pouvoir»_ , lâcha Jackson fortement irrité par sa mère. Son entrée à l'école de médecin, le choix de la chirurgie plastique, son mariage avec April (ou même son divorce) et maintenant la naissance de sa fille... Elle ternissait toujours toutes ses décisions, ses joies ou ses réussites en lui parlant avenir, responsabilité et fondation Avery. Elle ne le laissait jamais simplement respirer!

\- « _mais les décisions que tu prends pour elle maintenant auront un poids plus tard»,_ reprit Catherine énervée car son fils ne voyait pas les futurs problèmes.

Léa qui avait dû sentir la tension montée entre les deux adultes, se mît à chouiner. Jackson la reprit des bras de sa mère pour la calmer... et lui même par la même occasion.

\- _«et ma décision est prise. Tu es celle qui vit pour la fondation, pas moi. Pour moi, ce n'est pas aussi vital. Je ne suis pas prêt à tout sacrifier pour les Avery. Et sûrement pas ma fille ou ce qui est juste»_ , déclara-t-il.

\- _«ok, fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurai prévenu !»_ , répliqua la sexagénaire. Elle s'adoucit après avoir regardé le bébé quelques secondes puis soupira :

\- _«ton grand-père va détester ça...»_

\- _«t'inquiète, il réalisera sûrement pas avant un bon moment. Il ne s'intéressera à Léa que lorsqu'elle sera en âge de tenir un scalpel de tout manière»_ , plaisanta Jackson et il ajouta beaucoup plus sérieusement :

 _\- «puis s'il te demande des explications, dis lui que Léa est uniquement là car April a subi une césarienne d'urgence sans anesthésie sur la table de cuisine de Meredith Grey. Ça, ça mérite notre reconnaissance. Et ça prouve que Kepner n'est pas un nom de faible»_.

Catherine Avery qui n'était pas au courant des détails de cette naissance, était sous le choc. Jackson était, lui, tout simplement fier de sa fille et d'April.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

Note : J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur youtube et google pour trouver un titre à ce one-shot car je n'avais pas d'idées. Finalement, j'ai vu «Ton Nom» d'Adamo. C'est très très kitch, très vieux et pas connu mais ça collait pas trop mal.


End file.
